Enchanted
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: This is a one shot song-fic based on the song Enchanted by Taylor swift. I hope it's good because this is my 1st song-fic. Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it.


There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you

Snape gave a small smile and a curt nod as Professor McGonagall walked past him. Every Christmas he was left alone at the Slytherin table during the feast. The students looked at him and started muttering and giggling. A girl stood up and started walking towards him. "Probably here to insult me" he thought bitterly, that was until he saw who it was. Lily Evans.

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
>Crossed the room, your sillohuette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you<p>

He saw the stunning green eyes he so adored. Soon the Great Hall blurred and all he concentrated on was Lily closing in on him. She sat down across him and whispered in the sweetest voice Snape had ever heard. "Why aren't you with the others? Dumbledore said we don't have to follow the house tables" She gave a caring expression which made his stomach do a back flip.

"I'd much prefer to sit here" he answered grimly, looking over Lily's shoulder to see James enchanting a handful of gingerbread cookies to dance across the table. "Such a show off that Potter. Arroga-" he thought but was brought back by the sound of Lily's voice.

"Then I'll just have to stay with you then" a smug smile painted a across her face, her arms crossed. His stomach did another back flip. Throughout the feast the two were in deep whispered conversation, sharing stories, remembering when he had told her she was a witch, each of them making remarks and countering them, laughing.

"I was enchanted to meet you" Snape muttered hopelessly as Lily left to go back to her dormitory. "I love you" he muttered again, wishing he had the guts to say it.

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

He was the last to leave the Great Hall, but didn't fancy going back to the dungeons just yet. He walked by the lake and sat down by the birch tree, like he always did. The stars were glimmering above him. The night was so beautiful; Snape almost thought it was taunting him to ask Lily if she would join him out there.

"But she's with Potter" he though, causing his smile from a while ago to falter. "NO! Don't let _him_ ruin everything again" he scolded himself mentally. He thought of everything they had talked about, forcing himself to permanently imprint it on his brain. He was so surprised of her actions; nothing like anyone would have ever done before. He smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks grow a slight pink. Finally headed back to the castle and to his own room wondering if she knew how he felt.

One game question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>I know I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say 'hey'<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Snape lay awake in his four-poster bed, glancing occasionally at the clock. It was 2 am now. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. "Who does she love? Potter or … _me_?" The question nagged at him. When he could lie down no longer he started pacing around the empty room. At every footstep, he imagined Lily making her way towards the door, wanting to talk to him even more. Once even holding the door knob preparing what he would say.

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

Looking at the wall, he pretended there was a window, he saw the beautiful night and sort of flash back of him by the lake again, wondering if she knew ….

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

At last he drifted off to sleep. For the first time, he had a dream that made him smile in his sleep.

He was outside with Lily, the night was flawless. They were dancing … together. This shocked him, yet in a good way. The best dream he had ever had, not that he had many. Lily started drifting away, leaving him all alone. He fought hard to hold on to this though but she was gone.

Sitting awake in his bed he thought, that maybe if she knew, maybe, just maybe his dream could come true.

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name  
>Until I see you again<p>

"Maybe this could be the start, not the end of it. This can't be the end, not yet" his words echoed around the room. All he could think of was her; everything about her, her eyes, her name, echoing around his mind this time.

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<br>Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

During breakfast in the Hall, there was only one table. He had no choice. "Maybe I can hurry up and finish before the rest" he thought putting eggs and bacon on his plate.

Halfway through his meal, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students came in. Potter and Evans walking together followed by the rest. Under the tabe one of his hands' fingers were crossed. "She can't be in love with him, no, and he can't be in love with her, not really, no." Snape thought. When everyone was seated, he hastily finished the rest of his food and walked out. Only Lily turned her head to see where he was heading.

This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

He thought of everything that happened last night and today during breakfast. "Please, please Lily, don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have someone waiting on you besides me" he muttered, pulling out a roll of parchment and his quill. With it he wrote a note. "I was enchanted to meet you, and I hope you know. –Severus Snape" but was never able to give it to her. She was already with Potter. "If I told her earlier, that could've been me." He thought as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
